Periodontal disease is a condition of the mouth that can result in tooth loss and has been associated with other chronic ailments such as heart disease, stroke and diabetes. The most common forms of periodontal disease are gingivitis (an inflation of the gum tissue) and periodontitis (an inflation of the periodontium, or the tissues that surround and support the teeth) that are associated with the growth of biofilms in the mouth. The act of brushing one's teeth with a toothbrush or similar device can effectively clean biofilms from the outward facing surfaces of the teeth, but will not reach the areas between the teeth otherwise known as interdental spaces. To prevent periodontal disease, dentists and dental hygienists strongly recommend that patients floss to clean interdental spaces in conjunction with regular brushing.
However, many patients resist the admonition to floss regularly. Many reasons have been cited for failure to comply with flossing recommendations, such as the inconvenience of flossing. Some dentists recommend interdental brushes for better cleaning of interdental spaces. However, patients resist that practice as yet another time-consuming step in dental care. Some of the reasons offered include the extra time it takes to locate the interdental brushes and problems that come with handling the small interdental brushes.
What is needed in the art is a dental brush with a conveniently accessible compartment for storing an interdental brush.